Runnaway Heart
by Piccolodork
Summary: A mysterious girl arrives on planet Earth and changes the lives of the Z fighters, especially Piccolo. Who is she? what is she doing here? and can the Z fighters protect her from a cruel fate?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Gohan left his bedroom and ran down the stairs, excitement in his eyes. He was going to go spar. Why wouldn't he be happy? He was, after all, half Saiyan.  
  
"Bye Mom!" Gohan shouted as he reached the bottom of the stairs "I'll be home for dinner!" He was out the door before Chi-Chi could protest.  
  
Gohan had spent the whole day in his room studying the new Trigonometry book his mother had given him. He was only 12, yet his mother insisted that he study it. How would he become a scholar his mother expected him to be without studying? Gohan loved his mother, but sometimes her constant complaints and nagging for him to study more and fight less were quite irritating.  
  
He flew toward the training ground to meet Piccolo. Gohan loved to spar with him. Next to his father, Piccolo was his hero. He had saved his life, sacrificing his own for him. He had trained him as a small child, teaching him almost everything he knew.  However, Piccolo wasn't just his hero, his trainer, or his sparing partner.  He was Gohan's best friend.  
  
Unaware of his speed, Gohan arrived at the training area earlier than usual. This section of the forest was beautiful and there were no humans for miles around. He and Piccolo could spar there without having to worry about hurting anybody or being seen. It seemed that most humans still couldn't accept the fact that 'aliens' lived among them.  
  
The young warrior started to warm-up, sending numerous powerful kicks and hits to an invisible enemy as he waited for Piccolo to arrive. Gohan was starting to build up a small ki blast when he felt it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The small pod ship landed on the earth's surface, dust flying around the landing site. The door slowly opened and a brown haired girl stepped out, wincing as the sun struck her face. It had been two weeks since she had seen the light of day and she welcomed it.  
  
She gave herself a moment allowing her eyes to adjust to the bright lights before taking a look around. She found herself in a forest. That seemed to be secluded. 'Good. ' she thought.  
  
She spotted a lake not to far from where she had landed. Heading back to the pod ship, the girl took out a backpack. Her brown hair shined in the sun as she walked toward the water. Bending down, she cupped her hands together and lowered them into the water. As she sipped the water from her hands, she took another look around.  
  
It was peaceful, the area was so beautiful, and in the distance she could hear a bird chirping. It was, in a way, familiar. It… it was just like home.  
  
"Home…" she whispered softly.  
  
The word ran through her mind causing what little sprit she had built up from her landing on this planet to dwindle back down to nothing."  
  
'How was I supposed to know? I didn't mean to…'" she said to herself  
  
She noticed a single tear slide off her face and land in the water, creating a ripple around it. She hadn't realized that she had been crying.  
  
But she didn't care. She just didn't care anymore.  
  
  
  
  
  
Little did she know, she was being watched  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan had sensed the arrival of the small pod ship. It landed not to far from where he had been training, and he quickly flew over to get a better look. Hovering in the air the young warrior eyed the small pod ship with increasing curiosity. He wanted to get a closer look but he knew better. Patience.  
  
The young Saiyan was startled when the door of the ship suddenly flung open. His eyes grew wide when he saw the brown haired girl step out of the tiny pod ship.  
  
'A girl…' The warrior was shocked. 'What would a girl be doing here?' he tried to get a better look, but there was too much distance between them to get a better look. He lowed his ki as he snuck closer toward the brown haired girl. He didn't know if she could sense ki but she certainly had a high ki herself, although not nearly half as powerful as himself.  
  
He wanted to approach her but again, he knew better. She didn't seem to be an enemy, but he had learned through experience that enemies came in all different shapes and sizes. So he stood back and watched the brown haired girl.  
  
'I wonder where she came from? And what is she doing here?' the half Saiyan pondered.  
  
Gohan watched as she returned to her pod ship and took out her backpack, then heading toward the lake. He gazed at her as she took a drink of water, and spoke.  
  
His Saiyan hearing had no problem picking up the lone word that had fallen from her mouth. *Home*  
  
'Home?' he thought to himself 'What does she mean by 'home?' Is this her home?'  
  
He was caught off guard when he saw a tear fall off of her face and drop into the water. 'She's crying!' he thought ' I wonder what that's all about.'  
  
He knew she couldn't be an enemy. An enemy to earth would have to be strong, have to be tough. An enemy would not cry…  
  
The young Saiyan decided to approach her, to make his presence known. But before he could make a decision, a large ki blast was sent toward the girl, throwing the unprepared Saiyan back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

O! by the way…. I don't own DBZ! If I did do u think I would be writing a fic about it! No I'd be sittin back in my mansion on some remote tropical island or doin some major shopping… isn't that what u'd be doin too? I thought so.  
  
  
  
Runnaway Heart  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Gohan had been unprepared for the blast and it threw him back. The mysterious brown haired girl however, had sensed it.  
  
She knew they would come after her and had kept her guard up. She sensed the familiar presence only too late. She had just enough time to jump mostly out of the way. The blast had grazed her right arm, leaving numerous severe cuts and burns. Her blood was everywhere. 'How... how did they find me so fast?' she thought to herself.  
  
She winced as the pain ran through her body.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan was surprised by the sudden blast, but recovered quickly, and turned to look at the attacker.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An evil laugh escaped his lips as Vitrio sent a blast toward the girl below.  
  
Vitrio had sensed the boy below as well, and he would deal with him shortly. He would make a great slave for his master. He could see he had a reasonably powerful ki. But first, he would take care of the girl.  
  
Natasha winced again at the pain. She looked up and her eyes grew wide as she saw Vitrio heading towards her. 'How did they find me so fast?' she thought 'I thought I would have a few days before they came for me…huh'  
  
Her attention was caught as a figure came out of nowhere and landed a powerful kick into the face of the man who had come to take her away.  
  
Vitrio was flung back several hundred meters by the force of the impact before he regained his composure. He snarled at his stupidity. Vitrio had underestimated the child. He was strong.  
  
Gohan watched the man as he came heading towards him again. Taking a fighting stance he examined the man. He had long black hair that was neatly pulled back, reaching the small of his back. His eyes were empty and cold, showing no emotion.  
  
Vitrio charged at the young Saiyan. But Gohan was ready and blocked his attacks. Vitrio threw punch after punch, but his opponent easily blocked his attacks. He was too fast.  
  
A bewildered Natasha watched the battle from below. 'Where did he come from?' she thought 'He is strong…' suddenly another figure heading toward the battle caught her attention.  
  
"Watch out!!" she cried.  
  
Gohan turned to the girl, distracted by her voice, and then looked around for the danger she had warned him about.  
  
Vitrio took this opportunity to land a powerful punch into Gohan's head.  
  
Gohan fell from the air landing on the ground creating a small crater around where the unconscious warrior had landed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Before Vitrio had a chance to react, Piccolo was upon him. Throwing numerous powerful punches, hitting him wherever he could. Vitrio managed to block a few of the hits, but it did no good. The green man was powerful and faster than him, just as the young boy had been.  
  
Piccolo had been heading toward the training ground to meet with Gohan when he felt the presence of the girl as well. He had hurried his pace, and had arrived just in time to see Gohan fighting with the black haired man.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Gohan fell, Natasha screamed. Rushing toward him, her brown hair glistened in the sun. She looked up to see the green man fighting Vitrio. The girl could tell that this green man had the upper hand. Hope flashed trough her at the idea of this mysterious green man destroying Vitrio.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Piccolo had wasted no time attacking him. He had hurt Gohan… he would die. He fought at first, just to see what kind of power this man had… he was weak.  
  
He stood back and watched as the black haired man tried to catch his breath. The demon wasted no time building up a large energy blast. When he was satisfied, he threw it at his opponent.  
  
Vitrio screamed in pain as the energy blast went straight through him. He was dead before he hit the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
He looked down to see the girl heading towards Gohan, 'most likely his partner…' he thought. She was injured, 'Hmph, at least Gohan managed to do something to her… She will be next.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, I know these chapters are short, but I'm working on it! Ill try not to make my updates few and far between, maybe one a week or one ever two weeks… I don't know. But ill try to get them out quickly!  
  
Thanks for taking time out of your life to read my fic!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Now for the obvious… I DO NOT OWN DBZ, NOR DO I OWN ANY OF THE DBZ CHARACTERS! Psht, I wish. If I did… o the possibilities…..  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Natasha watched as Vitrio fell from the sky, dead. She was speechless. But she knew from experience that watching in wonder was a waste of time, and her attention was quickly brought back to Gohan, the warrior who had fought for her.  
  
The young woman ran towards him ignoring the immense pain… 'I hope he's ok…' she couldn't stand the thought of him dying. She had been the cause of too much death... too much.  
  
She had just reached him, when a powerful blow to her face sent her flying.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bringing his arms down, Piccolo landed next to Gohan, and began walking toward the unconscious girl. 'Pathetic, she didn't even put up a fight.' He thought  
  
The demon king walked towards the fallen girl. Towering above her, he landed a quick kick to her side, receiving a loud moan from the girl in response.  
  
He'd end this now. He stood back and built up an energy blast. It wasn't powerful, but it would be enough.  
  
Standing a good distance away, he brought his hands together, A ball of energy stated to build, and shot the blast toward her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Natasha was brought back into consciousness only by the pain brought upon her by Piccolo's attacks. She finally mustered up the strength to open her eyes. But when she did, all she could see was the blast of energy heading toward her.  
  
She wanted to scream, but she couldn't. She just closed her eyes, tight, waiting…  
  
  
  
But it never came.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan had regained conciseness and had seen what his friend was about to do. Piccolo didn't know. He didn't know she was innocent. The thought ran through the young Saiyan's mind, 'How do I even know she's innocent?'  
  
But Gohan knew he had to do something, and fast.  
  
Gohan jumped up and as fast as he could, ran to protect the fallen girl.  
  
He arrived just in time, and crossing his arms together in front of himself, he easily managed to deflect the blast.  
  
He briefly looked up to see his trainer, then taking his eyes off Piccolo, Gohan looked down at the mysterious girl, she was unconscious again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Piccolo was confused, but he tried not show it. Yet Gohan saw it.  
  
In the time Piccolo had spent training Gohan as a child, the young Saiyan learned how to read Piccolo's moods, to find the slightest changes on his features that gave away his emotions.  
  
Confusion was written all over him now.  
  
"He came for her," he pointed towards the dead figure of Vitrio, "she is innocent." Gohan shouted to his mentor. He realized the confusion was still there, so he went on "She was attacked by him, I was here, watching her, and I knew she wasn't one of the bad guys, I don't know why, but I just know. Then he came." The young warrior looked up into the namek's face. He understood.  
  
  
  
Piccolo looked down at the girl he had just knocked outHe looked at her unconscious form on the ground. She was weak, helpless…hopeless, and he was about to kill her. . He was suddenly filled with guilt. 'How could I have done that?' the Namek thought.  
  
His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of Gohan's voice. "Now what?" he asked  
  
Piccolo grunted. It was a good question.  
  
He wanted to know who she was, what she was doing here.  
  
"I can take her back home with me!" Gohan volunteered. "I'm sure my mom would love to have another girl around the house!"  
  
Piccolo cringed at the mere thought Gohan's mother. She was always pampering her son. He remembered Gohan before they began their training, a whining, spoiled, annoying little brat. He didn't even want to think about what Chi-Chi would do to another female.  
  
This girl had a strong ki. It was obvious she wasn't a human, but what was she? He looked back down at the unconscious brown haired girl.  
  
"I'm going to take her back with me."  
  
"WHAT!!" Gohan cried.  
  
Piccolo was shocked by his own words as well, but he went on. "She's strong, she needs training. And we need to find out who she is."  
  
Goahn was shocked, and confused, and he had no problem showing it. "Are…are you… sure… about that Piccolo?" he asked, "I mean…you not…"  
  
"OF COURSE I'M SURE!" He shouted, baring the tips of his fangs. "I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't."  
  
"Um…Okay." Gohan was still confused, and a bit uncomfortable with the whole idea, but he knew better than to argue with Piccolo. "I guess... I guess I'll go home then." Gohan jumped up and hovered, "Bye Piccolo!" he shouted back as he flew back to his home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N  
  
Please review for me!!! I need reviews…. 


	4. Chapter 4

Now for the obvious… I DO NOT OWN DBZ, NOR DO I OWN ANY OTHE THE DBZ CHARACTERS! Psht, I wish. If I did… o the possibilities…..  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Piccolo watched as Gohan's retreating form disappeared into the horizon. He turned his attention towards the girl. 'Nice one Piccolo, now what are you going to do.' He thought to himself. He had no idea why he had volunteered to take care of this…this girl.  
  
He would have to take her with her back to his cave. He wasn't in the least bit happy with the idea. He wasn't a people person. Gohan was his only exception, and even he got on his nerves at times.  
  
She was still unconscious. Piccolo grunted. "I will NOT carry her." He mumbled under his breath.  
  
He landed next to her. Circling the girl, he nudged her with his foot hoping that she would wake up. She didn't.  
  
Mumbling some inaudible words under his breath, the tall Namek bent down and picked the woman up in one of his strong arms. He hesitated a moment, making sure he had a good grip on her small frame, then took off towards his cave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Piccolo flew quickly. He wanted to get back to the cave so he could put her down. He didn't like this physical contact.  
  
He took the opportunity to get a closer look at the girl. He noticed her shiny brown hair was in long tight curls, reaching down to the small of her back. She had a small nose too, and almond eyes. She appeared to be around sixteen years of age, but he wasn't sure. Piccolo had to admit she was by human standards, pretty. But he didn't care.  
  
A small moan caught his attention. The girl was going to wake up soon. 'Crap.' He thought. He didn't want her waking up and finding herself in his arm. It would just be too awkward. And furthermore, she would probably be scared, he wasn't in the mood to chase her if she got away, or calm her down. He debated whether or not to nock her unconscious again, but he didn't think that would be such a good idea.  
  
He heard another moan come from the girl in his arms. She was waking up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Natasha moaned. Her whole body was sore and it hurt to move. She suddenly remembered the events that had occurred before, but before she could react to them, she became aware of the wind blowing on her face and her eyes shot open.  
  
Then a new fear came upon her. She… She was flying? But she wasn't…  
  
She then became instantly aware of the arm around her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Piccolo watched nervously as the girl moaned and twitched. She was awake. He felt her tense up 'Crud.' This was going to be a long day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Her instincts took over. Run. She screamed and tried to squirm out of the arm that held her. Her head was banging, her body sore, she was bleeding and weak. But she had to get away. 'I won't go! I wont go!' the thought ran through her mind over and over again. "I WON'T!" she suddenly screamed out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Piccolo held on tight to the girl as she tried to wiggle out of his grip. He wasn't going to let her go. She would just run, and he would have to catch her, it would be a waste of time. But then she screamed. He released his grip as his hands flung up to cover his sensitive ears  
  
Natasha took this opportunity to try to escape  
  
Piccolo watched as she flew away  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Natasha had one goal at the moment and that was to get away. She gathered up all of the energy she had left and flew. She didn't dare stop to look back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
A/N  
  
ok u guys... sorry these chapters are so short. I'll work on it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Thanx to all those people who are reviewing! And a special thanx to all my friends who beta this story for me! I don't know what I'd do with out u!! And if you haven't yet checked out Piccolo0714, do so! She's a genius, you'll love her work, I guarantee it! I love u Sherri!! And Hana Noir, you'll love her too! O hell, all Piccolo authors rock!! O! And teardrop826, shes a friend of mine and write this amazing origional story based on mira gohan. Its sooo good! Read it, now, all of u, shoo,, wait, review first. Love yas. 


	5. Chapter 5

Now for the obvious. I DO NOT OWN DBZ, NOR DO I OWN ANY OTHE THE DBZ CHARACTERS! Psht, I wish. If I did. o the possibilities. Did you know dogs can fly? It's true.. Just ask em, they'll tell you, but it's not their fault if you don't understand them.  
  
Chapter 5 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Piccolo hovered in the air, watching. The girl was scared. 'Well obviously' he thought. But there was more to her fear than just him. She had been scared about something else. But what? He was sure the brown haired girl had watched the man he had just battled die... so what else was there to be scared about? Whatever it was, he knew it must be terrible. He had seen the amount of fear in her eyes.  
  
* I won't * the words she had spoken ran through the Namek's mind. 'I won't what?' There was much mystery about this girl, and he planned on figuring it all out.  
  
With a grunt of annoyance, Piccolo again took off after the girl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Natasha flew as fast as her body would allow, which wasn't very fast. But she couldn't stop, she wouldn't. 'I have to keep going. They can't take me away,' the young girl thought, 'no, I wont let them, I didn't mean to. I didn't know..'  
  
But she didn't know how much longer she could keep up her speed. Her energy was fading, fast. Her body ached, her muscles protested every movement she made, and her arm stung from pain from the blast Vitrio had sent to her.  
  
'How did they find me so fast.' That was the last thought that ran through her mind before everything went black. Natasha's unconscious figure fell from the sky. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Piccolo wasn't far behind when he saw Natasha fall. She had passed out.  
  
Swooping down, he caught her in both of his arms moments before she would have hit the ground. Without hesitation, Piccolo turned around and headed back towards his cave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She moaned. Her body hurt. Natasha waited for her senses to return, but the suddenly memories of the night before passed through her mind, and she sat up abruptly, much to the protest of her muscles. She whimpered in pain.  
  
It took a moment for Natasha's eyes to adjust, but when they finally did, she found herself in a cave? 'A cave?' she thought "Where am I?" she muttered out load to no one in particular.  
  
"Rest" Came a gruff, demanding voice.  
  
Natasha gasped. She tried used her arms to crawl backwards, but her arm had not yet healed from the blast, unwillingly she winced in pain as her arm buckled underneath her. Using her good arm, she continued crawling backwards, until she came to the cave's cold stonewall. Pulling her knees up to her chest and hugging them, she sat in fear.  
  
"You need to rest" came the demanding voice again.  
  
The cave was dimly lit, and therefore too dark to see the figure that was speaking to her. But she guessed that the voice belonged to the green man she had seen earlier. Somehow, Natasha found the courage in her to speak "W.Where. am I?"  
  
Piccolo sighed in annoyance. He hated answering questions. And he knew this girl had plenty of them for him, but then again so did he.  
  
"Earth, in my cave. You are in no condition to be asking questions right now. Rest and we will continue this later."  
  
Natasha paid no attention to his demands, but she felt her eyelids getting heavy. "Who are you?"  
  
"REST!" Piccolo barked at her, blaring his fangs a bit. But Natasha didn't notice. She was already fast asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Muahahahah!!! Not much action in this chapter, sorry folks, just stay tuned.  
  
Sorry this took so long to update, but if you havent noticed.. STUPID FANFICTION. STUPID HARDWARE FAILURE! Ugh, grrrr, ive had about enuf of this! But anyway, I couldn't get on to upload my new chaps, not that anyone would be able to get on ff to read them anyway,  
  
Thank you to everyone who is reading my fic!! THANK YOU SOO SOOO MUCH! I can't believe u all take time out of your life to read my fic! Thankyou!  
  
O! and someone ( I cant remember the name and good 'ol fanfiction is shut down so I cant look it up, I think it was DAWN) said that not many people write Piccolo fics, I must agree, but if your low on your Piccolo intake, check out Piccolo0714, if she can't satisfy your piccolo needs, no one can, trust me.  
  
And if anyone can give me 2 evil guy names, I would really appreciate it, and the quicker I get names, the faster these chapters will be dished out. If that doesn't make any sense to you, too bad, it does to me.  
  
Love ya all!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


End file.
